creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grammatik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LiesTellTruth page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 19:08, 2012 May 14 Hey, Lies. Can you come online more often? I want to talk to you again, if you don't mind. It's all pointless... (talk) 02:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I see. Well, I have an AIM account, if you want to talk to me on AIM. Just log in whenever you get on the computer. My name on AIM is hiddenlunarspirit. See 'ya. It's all pointless... (talk) 21:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Gramm~ Did you like that pasta? SolarDrills (talk) 17:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC)Solar "Shitty And Shittier; With Just A Pinch of Depression To Make It Edible" You can fuck a cactus~ You can fuck a husky~ You can fuck your mother~ You can fuck an ambulance~ You can fuck a firetruck~ You can fuck a skyscraper~ You can fuck The Brooklyn Bridge~ You can fuck the stars~ You can fuck the moon~ You can fuck Mars~ You can fuck Jupiter~ You can fuck the sun~ But ya can't fuck me~♪ ;D you cant fuck a sermammas alot A rather kinky poem/song I composed. c: ... .-. .3. Unsane (talk) 18:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :o I sang it out loud. Fuck my life. ... ._. LiesTellTruth (talk) 20:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Grace... Nuuu Why the fuck would you change your perfect name. ( ._.) Veh. .3. Unsane (talk) 15:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Because semen lattes, tit bagels with a smear of shit cream cheese, and a sliced vagina pie certainly don't mix and in fact give you exploding colon diarrhea? ;D ... What the fuck did I just say. ._. Unsane (talk) 18:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Indeed they were. They massage your throat in the wrongest of ways. ;D ._. Unsane (talk) 22:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Gram bby how ya doing! King Krule (talk) 00:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hm? "Anyone but Werehood"... Huh!? O.o Werehood (talk) 09:37, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Your sig So this is what you need to put into your preferences... for it to appear in your sig. PM me for how to do it if I get the chance. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 02:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) YOU TRUCK OF DONKEY KANGAROO DUCK PLATYPUS FUCKS >Anyone but Necrosanity,who is a failed abortion and a disgrace to human race,a waste of skin. WAT FAK U SPEK .-. Necrosanity (talk) 03:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) WHAT THE BITCH YOU ANUS PURLOINING MASTURBATING FUCK BUCKET-LICKING SATURATED FUCK WHOSE APART OF A BALANCE BREAKFAST In reality, that's really what I truly am; I only hate being known as that. Why do I have to point out the obvious? ._. ("You don't say?~") I'm a sensitive guy, you know. .-. A sensitive guy who's just full of inexcusable fails today. ._. Fuck my life. .-. Necrosanity (talk) 20:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU PIECE OF RABBIT CUNT WITH LUCKY FUCKS SON OF A PLATYPUS PUSSY ON A FIRETRUCK FUCKER CUNT LICKING LICE OF A FUCK AND A DONKEY URETHRA SUCKING DONG BONG Well, shit. ._. Necrosanity (talk) 22:16, December 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU ANAL FORD CARTON OF ASS MILK WITH A FETISH FOR MANUALLY REMOVING FECES WHOSE THE CONJOINED TWIN OF ANALFORCE404 Mm-hmm. ._. Necrosanity (talk) 22:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ...wait, what the hell?! [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 22:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU VAGINA PLUS CUNT TOTEM HUMPING DICK TIKI WORSHIPING FECAL MATTER WITH A DILDO OF DIABOLICAL DIARRHEA WEDGED IN-BETWEEN YOUR TITS ._. "http://tinyurl.com/cdtarve" -- Everyone's reaction to reading these messages HEY. HEY. HEY. HEY. CAN YOU SHUTUP? HEY. HEY. HEY. YOUR IGNORANCE IS FLOODING THE SITE. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 23:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) YOU PLATYPUS RAPING ASS MONGREL OF YESTERYEAR'S CUM-SOAKED DIARRHEA-FORGED BIKINIS ON A PLANE TO YOUR MOTHER'S HUGE INFLATED VAGINA WHICH WILL DESTROY THE WORLD WITH HER BOVINE ASS INSIDE A CUNT BAKERY Moar liek /+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/ .-. Necrosanity (talk) 23:23, December 21, 2012 (UTC) SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM GET OUT, YOU'RE SPREADING HERPES! HERPES EVERYWHERE! EEEEVERRRRRYWWWWWHERE! Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 23:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) *SPACE DISCO HERPES, YOU FUCK Necrosanity (talk) 00:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) YOU ANUS-PILFERING NECROPHILIA-ADDICTED SON OF A FUCK WAD ON A TRICYCLE WITH BAGS OF DIARRHEA CLINGING TO YOUR ASS Already knew, bitch. ;D Necrosanity (talk) 04:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) AND YOU COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKER YOU ARE A STUPID PUSSYLICKING COCKSUCKING CUNT. YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR FATHER SUCKS DICKS JUSTL IKE YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING FAMILY OF WHORES YOU IGNORANT SCUMBAG, FAILURE OF HUMANITY. TELL YOUR MOTHER TO WATCH OUT NOT TO CHOKE FROM THAT CUM SHE SWALLOWS ALL DAY FROM YOUR DICK. ΠΑΛΙΟΜΑΛΑΚΑ ΚΑΡΙΟΛΗ ΓΑΜΩ ΤΗΝ ΜΑΝΑ ΣΟΥ ΚΩΛΟΜΠΑΣΤΑΡΔΕ. ΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΣΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΟ ΣΟΥ ΤΟ ΣΟΙ ΡΕ ΠΑΛΙΟ ΜΠΑΣΤΑΡΔΕ ΝΑ ΠΑΣ ΝΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ ΚΩΛΟΓΑΜΗΜΕΝΕ fucktard asslicking motherfucker With love JeffLL Try not to pick fights with other users. MooseJuice (talk) 18:42, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that last message. He clearly doesn't act mature. MooseJuice (talk) 18:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat won't work for me like a bich. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 22:23, January 11, 2013 (UTC) What the hell? Why?! Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 15:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Awww, man... You won't be on here for a month? Ah, that's okay. I've got college too, but I'll still be around. A lot, actually. See you soon, Lies. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 07:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesomest. Name. EVER. <3 Azure-Clarity (talk) 09:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Ohai, Grammie. Sorry, I've just been busy and stuff. I'm still alive. I may be online this Tuesday or Wednesday. Yeah, I wanna talk to you and stuff. XD The hungry, hungry jackal. >;3 (talk) 08:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning You need to remove all homophobic and otherwise descriminitory lines from your userpage. Do this before I have to. 10:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It has been dealt with. Thanks for your warning. "Tumblr can't handle my necrophilia and my fabulous, I lose followers faster than I gain them." 11:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Draw dis Draw me Fat Jeff the killer Chasing someone on a rascal. If you don't like it well something hi Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 20:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm the architect of this dream 14:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I makes you cheezburger This is my subject thing. Sup Hi I liek cheez danke very much luv frum ur friend panda Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 10:05, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi grammatik. I added an image to give context. Mrtdark1 (talk) 00:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) * So Gram, I've been meaning to talk to you. I understand your personality and I'm not asking you to change er anything, but, you've kindof hurt my feelings a lot lately. And I don't want to be a pussy or wimp, but it really does bug me. I don't want to be mean or anything ,but can you please just tone down what you say, I'm open to crticsm, just there's a fine line between right and wrong. *And, I love ya to death, you're funny and cool, you just have been kind of mean lately Eyeless Jack (talk) 14:28, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Pls Kill me Gram chat won't woooork ;~; SolarDrills (talk) 13:41, October 22, 2013 (UTC) What is the reason of your talk page in 7? It's all capitals on the title. Hey Gram, did you know, that.... Uhhhmm.... It's time to oil up! Princess Monogatari (talk) 20:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : / Aw, man. History shows again and again how nature points up the folly of men. (talk) 19:55, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Tit horns I'd like to order a subway fuck, please, with a side order of Vaygo. Zyranne (talk) 21:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Correction Actually, you're wrong. You do sound interesting, y'know? All is not well. It is time. (talk) 16:06, March 3, 2014 (UTC) You can contact me through your.moms.a.whore.182@gmail.com [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 03:32, March 15, 2014 (UTC) whatever you say [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 15:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) what's wrong with my fucking mail [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 19:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) K [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:51, March 16, 2014 (UTC) jesus fuck are you getting your ass on sp or not [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 15:28, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hey Grammatik, long time no see. Is it possible you could contact me on skype? My skype name is Lolsterthe1st, or lolsterthe1st. Dick mc slick 17:16, April 9, 2016 (UTC)